


Dreams

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by: http://i35.photobucket.com/albums/d180/ScoobyDooFan8703/OUAT/reginadreams.png

Sometimes, Regina dreams.

Not often, for her rigid control extends even to sleep, but even she cannot completely filter out the uncontrollable, no matter how much she might wish otherwise. Wishes, hopes, memories and horrors swirl together in a maelstrom of images and sound, most of it too chaotic to remember in waking hours.

But sometimes, just sometimes...

She remembers.


End file.
